


Deine Perle

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [7]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sie: Ehemalige Cheerleaderin.Er: Der Rebel with a cause.Die Situation: Zweckgemeinschaft turned friends.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Deine Perle

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Drogenkonsum (referenziert), Essen, Sex (referenziert)**
> 
> _Ich geh heut' mit deiner Perle und deine Perle mit mir_  
>  Wir vögeln unter den Sternen auf Vodka, Pilzen und Bier  
> [[#_2483](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=317494#t317494)]

Marianne Fairwood ist Cheerleader und die Freundin des Starquarterbacks der High School. Klingt klischeehaft, ist es allerdings auch, findet Bog King, der seinerseits (und dieser Tatsache ist er sich auch bewusst) dem klischeehaften Bild eines Rebellen entspricht. (Dass er Comichefte liest und gehobene fremdsprachige Literatur, kann dabei getrost außer Acht gelassen werden, denn manchmal hilft es, einem Stereotypus wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten zu sein, weil man sich viel Ärger durch Menschen ersparen kann, die sich missverstandenen Seelen zuwenden wollen, die ja ach so falsch behandelt werden. Von Bog King hält man sich fern und das begrüßt er sehr.)

Das Bild, das Bog von Marianne hat, gerät jedoch ins Wanken, als sie sich in einer lautstarken Szene mitten in der Cafeteria von ihrem Modelfreund trennt und zwei Tage später mit kurzen Haaren und violett geschminkten Augen und Lippen aus dem Cheerleader-Team austritt.

 _Es ist eine Phase_ , denkt er, als sie eine Woche später plötzlich an seinem Tisch sitzt und mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen schweigend isst.

 _Es geht schon wieder vorbei_ , denkt er, als Roland, der Arme, kurz darauf an eben jenem Tisch auftaucht und Marianne wortreich versucht zurückzugewinnen. 

_Das kann nur schrecklich enden_ , denkt er, als sie ihm ihren allem Anschein nach immer noch sehr heißen Kaffee über den Kopf leert und den Raum im dramatischen Stechschritt verlässt.

Es vergehen ein paar Tage, in denen Marianne und Bog in friedlicher Koexistenz jeden Mittag ihren Tisch teilen, bevor sich plötzlich ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen entwickelt. (In Retrospektive kann Bog nicht mehr sagen, wer von ihnen beiden begonnen hat, zu reden. Vielleicht hat sie ihm eine Frage gestellt, vielleicht aber auch er ihr. Letztendlich aber spielt nur eine Rolle, dass sie überhaupt begonnen haben, miteinander zu sprechen.)

Was sich da zwischen ihnen anbahnt, könnte wohl Freundschaft genannt werden, vielleicht aber auch nur Zweckgemeinschaft. (Sie lacht manchmal, wenn er einen Kommentar abgibt, und er denkt ab und an, dass sie ja gar nicht so schrecklich ist, wie er immer gedacht hat.)

Irgendwann beginnen sie sogar, sich außerhalb der Cafeteria zu treffen; hin und wieder stellt sie sich sogar mit Absicht zu ihm, wenn er draußen vor dem Gelände steht und raucht.

Und ganz plötzlich verabreden sie sich gezielt, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. 

Nun gestaltet es sich so, dass Bog nicht unbedingt die Gesellschaft ist, in der man eine Marianne gerne sehen möchte, wenn man Roland ist. 

Gleichzeitig aber ist Marianne nicht dafür bekannt, das zu tun und gut zu heißen, was man (hier: Roland) von ihr erwartet.

Also greift sie, wann immer sie in Rolands Nähe die Gelegenheit hat, nach Bogs Arm oder Hand. Einmal legt sie ihm sogar die Hand auf die Wange, als würde sie ihn gleich küssen. (Sie tut es nicht, aber er hält für einen Augenblick die Luft an.)

Doch dieses eine Mal, als sie sich fast küssen, hört Bog erst ein paar wütende Schritte, bevor er heftigst von Marianne weggezogen wird.

Roland ist bestimmt fünfzehn Zentimeter kleiner als Bog und überhaupt nicht bedrohlich, wie er sich vor ihnen aufstellt; aber ihn selbst scheint das nicht zu stören. 

Es ist eine Szene, die nicht klischeehafter in einem Chick-Lit-Roman vorkommen könnte. (Protagonistin umworben von zwei Männern, der eine gutaussehend und schlecht, der andere rebellisch und tief in seinem Herzen gut. — Klassisch und absolut billig.)

Es folgt ein dramatisches »lass’ die Finger von ihr!«, begleitet von geballten Fäusten, die drohen in Bogs Richtung zu fliegen. (Es ist mehr die Entschuldigung einer echten Bedrohung als tatsächliche Gefahr, aber Roland sei an dieser Stelle sein Mut anzurechnen; oder seine Gedankenlosigkeit.)

Es folgt eine spannungsgeladene (oder vielleicht doch eher wohlüberlegte) Stille, in der sich Bog und Roland in die Augen starren (und Bog fieberhaft überlegt, wie er nun aus dieser Situation entkommen kann, ohne eine ganze Prügelei anzuzetteln.)

»Ich geh’ heut mit Deiner Perle und Deine Perle mit mir. Und weißt Du was?« Bog grinst. (Und gleichzeitig sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Marianne sich die Hände vor den Mund schlägt, um nicht laut aufzulachen.) »Wir vögeln heute unter den Sternen auf Vodka, Pilzen und Bier.«

(Bog ist sich nicht sicher, wie er es geschafft hat, sich einfach umzudrehen und mit Marianne davon zu gehen, ohne ob der Lächerlichkeit seiner Worte in Lachen auszubrechen.)


End file.
